The Night She'd Learn
by Narnian Pirate
Summary: Tonight is the night Peeta and Katniss's daughter is to learn of the Hunger Games. This story follows her thoughts and memories before, during, and after her parents tell her the story of their experience.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I did not create the Hunger Games characters. I only made up the names of Katniss and Peeta's children.

**Author's Note: **Hi everyone, this is my first Hunger Games fanfic. It's basically about the thoughts and memories that go through Peeta and Katniss's daughter on the night she's to learn about the Hunger Games and what happened to her parents. I'm still pretty new at the whole fan fiction thing so please take it easy on me. I really do appreciate reviews and I hope you enjoy. :)

Sonia Rue Mellark turned the pages of the book carefully. She glanced at each of her father's drawings and wondered what it was really like during the time of the Hunger Games. She couldn't even begin to imagine it.

Tonight was the night. Tonight was the night Mother and Father would tell her their story. Mother looked sad and leaned her head on Father's shoulder, sighing and grabbing hold of his hand. He didn't let it go, he hung on tight. He looked sad too. Sonia had never truly seen her Mother cry, but this was the closest she'd ever seen her get to it. Her grey eyes glazed over and it looked as if she was transported to another time. Her face had grown pale, very pale.

Sonia could see traces of tears on her father's face; she'd seen him cry. He didn't know. It was before her little brother, Alexander Finnick Mellark had been born. They'd been sitting in their room side by side on the bed. Sonia had been walking past casually when she heard whispers, she had been taught that it wasn't polite to eavesdrop, but she couldn't help herself. She leaned towards the door and peeked through the crack. Father was crying and Mother was gently rubbing his back.

"It's going to be alright Peeta. We'll make it through." She whispered.

"You don't know that Katniss, no one knows. How are we ever going be able to explain it to them?" He cried and covered his face with his hands.

Sonia had known what they were talking about already and didn't want to hear anymore. She hated the thought of her parents tortured with memories of their past. That had been three years ago. Now it was time for her to learn. She wasn't sure if she really wanted to, but it was time. She had to learn eventually, and Alexander would be learning a few years later.

Sonia could remember the first time little Alexander had asked her about the Hunger Games.

"Why do Mother and Father seem so upset whenever anyone talks about the Hunger Games?"

Sonia hadn't known how to respond. She didn't know that much about the subject herself at the time. Besides, even if she had known how to respond Alexander was too little to understand.

She was fourteen now, Alexander was eleven. He still wasn't old enough, but she was. Tonight she would learn.

Sonia put down the book and sat it beside her. She frowned, a bit puzzled by her emotions. She had butterflies in her stomach and her palms were quite clammy.

Alexander was in bed now, and there she was, sitting in front of Mother and Father. She was going to learn. There was no going back now. Nothing would be the same after this night. Sonia would never be the same. After tonight she'd be a little less innocent, knowing the horrors that had once taken place.

"A long time ago, before you were born, there was a horrible event called the Hunger Games…"


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: **I was originally going to leave this as a one-shot, but it seems like people are expecting more so I guess I'll write more. After this there should be one more chapter, telling Sonia's thoughts after her parents have finished telling their story. PLEASE leave a review! I want to know if you like this, especially considering that it's my first Hunger Games fanfic. Thanks again for reading and enjoy.

They told her everything… every horrifying moment, every life altering choice from the beginning. Sonia sat, paralyzed in fear and petrified with every detail. She didn't cry, in fact, her face was emotionless.

At first it was ok, Mother started out by explaining about the rebellion in the Dark Days and how the Hunger Games was started. Sonia could cope with this. It wasn't so bad. She even enjoyed the stories Mother and Father told about when they were young and how they met.

"I was starving. Your father saved my life. He gave me the bread, even though he knew there'd be consequences."

Mother leaned into Father again and he put his arm around her.

Then the hard part came. Father had to tell the stories because Mother couldn't bear to. She was trying so hard not to cry. I could tell. She sat there with her head in her hands, rocking back and forth, obviously trying to forget the pain she'd felt when Rue, who my middle name is after, died. Or when her younger sister, my aunt Prim, was killed in an explosion possibly set up by the person she thought she was in love with.

Father could barely tell the stories himself, every once in a while he'd stop, take in a shaky breath, and continue in a wavering voice. Several times the tears welled up in his eyes, but he never truly cried. Not like when I'd seen him and Mother that few months before Alexander was born.

I didn't cry. I had to stay strong, I told myself. If anything I should be appreciative. Appreciative that it was over, that there was no more Hunger Games. It was hard not to cry, even though Father always looked into my blue eyes that mirrored his own and told me that I had my mother's determination. But I knew I had inherited my Father's free spirit. Father told me that ever since what happened to her during the Games my Mother has been reserved and solemn, learning this so that nothing could touch her, that nothing could get to her. I wasn't like that. Father had learned to cope with his memories and channel them in the form of his artwork. He had started teaching me to paint when I was just five.

It was getting late; when I glanced out the window it was pitch black. I wondered how long I had been sitting there, listening. Then I began to wonder again. Was this session really to teach me about what had happened or was this just for my parents to remember, to vent about their troubles of the past?

I pushed the thoughts aside and continued to listen. I listened late, late into the night.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: **Hello, this is the last "chapter" even though it is very short. I wanted to end it shortly to leave room for the reader's imagination. I hope you like and did I forget to mention I love reviews? Thanks. :)

It was over. They had told their story and now she was left to lie in bed, wide awake, thinking. Sonia was angry at herself, she wanted to fall asleep, but she couldn't.

There was a quiet knock at the door and Sonia's mother, Katniss appeared.

"I figured you'd still be awake." She whispered and came to sit next to her daughter on her bed.

Katniss thoughtfully stroked her daughter's soft cheek and used her fingers to comb through Sonia's dark hair.

"I'm sorry we had to tell you honey." She whispered.

Sonia sat up. "It's ok, I'll be fine."

Katniss wasn't much for hugging and kissing, but she was a loving mother.

_I guess it's because of all the romance she had to fake during the games,_ Sonia thought.

"You don't have to worry, the Hunger Games are gone now." Katniss whispered in her daughter's ear.

Sonia nodded and hugged her mother. At first Katniss seemed startled and tense, but then she relaxed and returned Sonia's hug.

The two sat there for a long while because when they broke away from each other the sun was coming up over the horizon.

"I love you Sonia." Katniss said as she got up to leave the room.

"I love you too Mom."

Sonia sat snuggled in her covers and watched the sun rise with with big, curious, blue eyes.

Sonia wasn't afraid anymore, nor was she excited. She was content. Today was going to be a beautiful day. Maybe she could start teaching Alexander to paint…

The End


End file.
